Girl Meets boy
by MeetZoe
Summary: Sakura Haruno has some unusual things that go on in her life. She has a voice that talks to her, in her mind. She hates cats, she is actually beautiful and she is in love with a man that says he's death. Dear god, help her.
1. Chapter 1

Glaring awfully hard was Sakura Haruno, Mrs. Fuckin' Nobody! Sakura was plain old tired of being the bully's target at school, she knew she was ugly, why did so many people have to voice their opinions of her, Fucking Jack asses. It was about time she had a change after all it was summer vacation and she knew just the person to call. "INO!" "WHAT?" Screamed a very annoyed girl over the phone, "I need you to give me a makeover." There was silence and Sakura swore she could hear some crickets in the background There was a knock at the door, "Hold on Ino there is someone at the door." Sakura placed her fragile hand over the door knob slowly but the door burst open anyway. Ino came barging in with a crap load of make up, Push up bras, nail polish, clothes, swim suits and how could anyone forget: Lingerie. Unfortunately, This sent Sakura flying onto the ground. "I HAVE COME TO THY RESCUE!" Ino shouted with a huge grin on her face which slowly faded into a frown of confusion, "Sakura... What are you doing on the floor...?"

. . .

Sakura sat on a chair in her bathroom, "Ino this is ridiculous can't I just look into the mirror?" "Not until I'm done forehead!'' Sakura sighed. It was no use, Ino was so stubborn! "Okay, Okay. You're done." Ino unwrapped a blindfold that was tightly tied around Sakura's bright green eyes. "Oh-oh my god." Sakura stared into bright green emeralds that were outlined in a dark, beautiful black. Her eyelashes were long, dark and full of volume, the shadows under her eyes were replaced by a pale, clear, beautiful completion making her look her age, 17, young and beautiful. Her eye brows were shaped beautifully, sharp and dazzling. The hair on her face had vanished, her lips were plump, red and innocent. Perfect. Her nose was like a button absolutely adorable. Sakura's unusual pink hair shined with radiance. Her breasts were full and looked like a 'C' cup her neck was long and clear. Arms slender and juicy, legs white and creamy, Belly skinny and fine. Sakura's nails were done to match her eyes. Sakura was breathtaking.

* * *

Alright guys Thank you so much this is my first fanfiction if you want more please review telling me so or send a private message. No flames please and I was thinking every chapter I make I would ask a question for you to answer in the review's so I will test it out the question for this chapter is 'WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE ICE CREAM?' PLEASE POST IN REVIEWS! Criticism is welcome along with compliments Thank you so much,

- Zoe


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for Favoriting an following my story! I love you guys soo much! Thank you! and on to the next Chapter...

* * *

"So Sakura...How do you like it?"

"Its amazing, Ino! Thank you!"

Suddenly Sakura felt sick. Her stomach was rolling like waves and her light headedness did not go unnoticed. She needed to lie down, Now. Ino left, "Well good bye Sakura, see you later!"

Sakura inched her way slowly into her bed, she lay for what seemed like slow passing hours, Nothing. It did no good. It was dark, Black. she could only make out shapes and odd dancing lights that float around endlessly. But she was used to that. She never really understood what they were, Sakura had just seen them as long as she could remember. But only in the night. She needed some fresh air. Of course! Sakura stepped out onto the balcony. The deep gray color of the full moon was bright and beautiful. It cascaded like a river and hit her with its rays almost like a slow moving water fall as it caressed her face. She fell into a trance, her feet led her wherever they wished. She climbed on top of the clean white railing as a subtle breeze swept her pink hair around like a long gown in a ballroom. Slowly, she fell forward, down, down, down, it felt like hours before she touched the ground. It was like one thousand bricks had slapped her in the face and a millisecond later an airplane had rammed into her head on, but oddly she didn't scream or cry out, not tears fell from her face, her expression didn't even waver.

"Impressive." Came a smug voice, "Learning how to fly?"

"No." her voice was sweet and smooth.

"Whats the occasion?"

"I fell."

"I wonder why."

"Don't."

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't want a smug asshole wondering how I fell from a building." Sakura was still on the concrete ground not even facing the mysterious voice."

"I wouldn't be talking like that to someone who clearly has a higher place in this situation."

"I wouldn't be talking like that when you have no idea what kind of situation this is at all, You have no information or evidence to know how I got here who I am, why I'm here. Face it, You don't know anything."

"You might wanna think twice about that."

"Why?"

"I am death."

Sakura turned her head slowly, painfully to her death.

* * *

Mushahahahahaha. Lol Thank you bu bye! WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE COLOR, POST IN REVIEWS!

-Zoe


	3. Chapter 3

OH MY FUCKING GOD! I am sooo excited! I'm so glad you guys like my story I wanna make a shout out to my new friend, " blondebarbievamp" You should be friends with her because she is fucking awesome! I got in a bike accident the other day and my knee hurts like A lot soooo... I am totally ignoring the fact that I have a shit load of homework to do so that I can wright a story for you. LOVE YOU GUYS!

* * *

"What?"

He started laughing, "You stupid human when you fell from that building you died now I am here to take you away."

"Um... Are you high?"

The man frowned, Sakura took in his features:

Dark raven hair, deep black onyx eyes, muscular.

**"Mmmm, Yummy."**

"Where the hell did you come from?"

**"I'm your mind."**

"Really, really? I thought that I had some privacy, but nooo."**  
**

**"Shut** **up**."

"You see human, Your train of thought-"

She got up slowly, "Shut up already, god."

Sakura watched as his lips twitched a little and then formed a wide smug smirk,"Human, look at me."

"No." Sakura started walking away but it was futile he stood at her feet. She knew that once she looked at him it was all over. She resisted the urge to look up and forced her eyes to stare at his black shoes.

"You have a weakness, I can see it in your eyes."

"No."

"Then look at me."

"I'd rather not."

"And why is that?"

"I wouldn't want to look at that ugly rat face of yours."

He snorted, "Hn," he paused "shut up."

"Ah...No."

"Alright, enough. I am done it's time for you to serve for your sins." He pulled out a long sleek sword, "Good night, sweet cherry blossom." and with that he plunged the sword deep into her chest. But, oddly the pain was nowhere as she shriveled into a million tiny pieces of black ash.

* * *

Sakura gasped for air sitting up awfully fast, "A dream?" She thought to herself but deep inside her heart somewhere she knew it wasn't.

* * *

Is that good? Let me know in the reviews if you like Sakura as a badass or if you like her like "Oh i love you Sasuke." and being all over him personally I like badass Sakura that other Sakura is just LAME but whatever you like and FINALLY! THE QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE FOOD? POST IN REVIEWS!


	4. Chapter 4

Omg I love you guys sooo much! I'm so excited for this story I'm gonna try to wright a lot But I don't know I have a very short train of thought and once I have one tiny distraction its all gone I'm also gonna try to make it more juicy and detailed. Here We GOOOOO...

* * *

"**Isn't he hot?"**

_"Please will you shut up about him."_

"**Deal with it girl you're in love."**

_"I have seen him and I had a violent chat with him in the middle of the night, I am certainly not in love. Why are you even here anyway? LEAVE ME ALONE."_

**"The first stage of love is denial."**

"_I'm just briefly stating the truth. If I was in love with him don't you think that I would be constantly thinking about him non-stop in sexual ways...?"_

**"Exactly."**

Sakura sighed there was no use arguing with herself, Frankly it annoyed her to no end and gave her a throbbing headache. She hated to admit it but she was stubborn.

"Um.. Ah... Sakura... You're spacing out again."

"Sorry Hinata." Sakura continued to type away at the computer, she was an editor for ads, websites and magazines, things in that ballpark.

That's it! Sakura had had enough of this nonsense, She was going to confront this psychotic wacko and give him a piece of her mind. She was determined. Sakura started packing up her stuff, "Bye Hinata see you tomorrow." "Sak-" Sakura had already left, "That's odd," thought Hinata.

* * *

"He must be here somewhere." Sakura whispered to herself. Her pink hair stuck to the side of her face and on her plump, pink lips.

"Looking for someone?" She turned her head so fast it almost caused a whiplash. There he was sitting on a concrete bench in the park across the street. He was so far away yet it seemed that he had whispered into her ear. His deep masculine voice sent cold chills down her spine and the sexy look in his eyes made her want to kiss him. "Damn." She thought "What the hell." She almost slapped herself, "I came here to beat him up not fantasize about him, Jesus Christ Sakura! Have some self control!"

"Maybe."

"You were looking for me?" A smirk slowly etched its way across his face.

"Somewhat."

"What do you want." He was behind her now. She could smell his sweet intoxicating scent and his hard abs on her back. His hot breath on her ear. His deep, sexy voice sounded seducing and suggestive.

"Things." She replied

"And maybe I could join you in those 'things'."

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"I know you want me to, its obvious."

"Yes. But I'm a stubborn person so I won't say anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Do you want to bet?"

"Okay."

"So all I have to do is make you say the words 'I want Sasuke Uchiha'."

"So that's your name. It's beautiful."

"Answer my question."

"Basically."

"And if I can?"

"You can have one thing that I can give."

"And if I can't?"

"I can take your life."

"Seems a bit risky."

"You have one year and one day."

"Fine. Let the bet begin."


	5. Chapter 5

So that took me like a week or something I was kinda getting lazy I guess but hey you can't blame me I finally get a break from school seriously these girls in my class cause so much drama its really annoying. I'm not really hated or disliked by anyone I'm more of just there. So I live in this world of fan fiction. no but I'm not THAT alone For popularity I'm like in the middle, like a drifter, if you know what I mean. Anyway, I will get on with my babbling and lets continue mer story.

* * *

Ever since her bet with Uchiha, it had been harder for Sakura to resist his charm. He was sexy. She could admit that much but not out loud.

"You again?"

It was him, lying on her couch like he owned it. Well, This time it was different! Sakura Haruno will not tolerate his nonsense.

"Yes, its me."

"Get off my fucking couch and out of my fucking life. Do you have to be here 24/7? Listen Mr. "Sasuke Uchiha" I don't like you OR your attitude so GET OUT!"

"You're sexy when you're feisty, then again, When were you ever unsexy?"

Her cheeks grew red as she plopped herself down next to the Uchiha and looked at him expectedly.

He kissed her lips softly and she let him.

"Why do you have to be so difficult?" She whispered it as she laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed. She could just feel his smirk.

"Don't get to cocky." She said with her eyes closed.

"Don't you worry, baby."

"Don't call me that ever again." She was as calm as ever.

"Baby, I know you like it."

"Will you shut up, I'm trying to be peaceful here."

He kissed her forehead, "Okay."

* * *

Hinata was concerned for Sakura she was going to bring Sakura chocolates at her house, just to check up on her and all they would most likely talk for a bit and then Hinata would leave. Hinata and Sakura had been best friends for at least ten years. She met Sakura in sixth grade they were both 10 and now Hinata was 22 and Sakura was 21. Her birthday was coming up in a few weeks.

Hinata opened the front door to Sakura's house, "Saki?"

But Hinata saw something she didn't expect Sakura was curled up in a very handsom boy's arms. She was asleep. Hinata looked up at the boy while he put his finger to his lips.

"She's sleeping." He talked in a hushed tone.

Hinata nodded as she sat down on the couch and put her chocolates on the coffee table.

"Are you guys together?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Two months."

"Why didn't she tell me."

"I don't know."

"Well she must have been excited to see you, She went home early today from work."

He smirked, "She did?"

"Yeah," Hinata quietly laughed, "She seemed really distracted."

"How sweet."

"Do you mind telling me your name?"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. And you are."

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura's best friend since grade school."

She smiled. "Well I will see you two love birds later, My boyfriend is takeing me out to Ramen."

He seemed awfully friendly. Sasuke smiled as she left.

"Bye. Have a good day, Hinata."

"Bye. You too."

* * *

Well... Yeah. Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year. I can't believe its already almost 2013, I can't wait! Love you guys Please review tell me what you like and what I need to work on. Umm... The question of the chapter is WHAT ARE YOU DOING FOR CHRISTMAS?! POST IN REVIEWS. Sorry I didn't do one last chapter I felt like if I did an authors note after that it would ruin the effect. Anyway I would like to thank these guys:LadyMartel4000

mun3litKnight

and...

OpenPervert-Chan

Thanks guys! You're awesome...even though I have no idea who you are, I'm psychic. So other people who are not them go check out their page... OR ELSE SANTA CLAUS WIL BUTT RAPE YOU! Merry Christmas everyone!

~Zoe


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! I got a phone, Except the people who shipped it forgot to put in the SIM card so all I can do is turn it on and stare at the home screen... Yeah So were gonna call them today and Bla Bla Bla. Any way I hope you had an AWESOME Christmas so lets move on in our lives and read this fan fiction or in my case write it already!

* * *

Sakura felt comfortable. For once in her stressful life she didn't have thoughts of the hospital on her mind, and for some reason her bed was strangely yet compellingly cozy. She pushed her head deeper into her pillow and rapped her arms around it.

"Why is this pillow hard and bumpy?" She thought to herself.

"And why does it feel like human skin?" Sakura was scared now.

"Your snuggling a bit hard Sakura.''

"Oh my god my pillow can talk!?" Sakura let her thoughts leave her mouth as she sat up still hugging her 'pillow'.

"Still asleep I see."

Sakura did sleep walk and sleep talk, But when she did everything was blurry and she couldn't see.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this?" Sasuke kissed her.

"I just might have some fun with this." Sasuke thought as he pulled away but when he did Sakura unwrapped her arms from his middle clasped her hands on her lap and starred at the ground, "Mr. Pillow, Do you love me?"

"If you do I am sorry I love someone else. I don't want to hurt you. I mean I don't know why I love him, I just know that I do. Have you ever had a feeling like that Mr. Pillow? I mean I just met him and he's not very nice, but I love him very much. You know what I think I will do, I will tell him!"

Sakura got up from the couch but as soon as she did she fell down and fell asleep yet again.

"Sakura, Sakura"

"Mmm."

Sakura opened her eyes to find Sasuke hovering over her. She blushed like a tomato. Her whole face turned beat red, "Um...Hi?"

He was mad. He was so angry he didn't notice her blush,"Who do you love?"

"W-What?" Her eyes widened

"Who do you fucking love bitch?!"

"S-Sasuke-"

"Answer the goddamn question."

"I-I I love Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke looked confused, "What?"

"I said that I love Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Oh..."

Sakura got up from her place under Sasuke,"Excuse me."

She hurriedly walked away from him and when she was out of his sight she ran, she ran for dear life.

"Don't cry, Don't cry, Don't cry." Sakura chanted.

She ran into the Konoha gardens, tears flying off of her face. She sat down on a stump right next to her mother and fathers grave. Sakura always came up her after her parents died.

"Mother, I told you I'd never cry for a boy and here I am in front of you, I let you down I'm sorry. I'm an idiot, who would cry for him, me of course." "Father, I promised you I would become a great warrior remembered by everyone. I am a medic, I have broken my promise I am sorry, I always disappoint you." "I know that I should not even think about standing in front of you, I have no right to be called your daughter, I will try to make it up to you."

"Sakura!?"

"He is coming, I must go mother, father. Goodbye."

She ran off.

He caught her wrist out of breath, "Sakura, I love you."

"H-Huh?"

"I love Sakura Haruno.''

"I love Sasuke Uchiha."

"Will you be my lawfully wedded, beautiful wife?"

"I do."

And they kissed under the setting sun, dirt smudges on their clothes and their face. As Sakura opened her eyes she saw her Mother and her Father smiling at her as they disappeared, and she saw the most beautiful man in the entire world, her fiance.

This is the story in which girl meets boy.

* * *

I'm Done? Oh My God I never knew that this would happen! This was so fun I want to write another story! Umm Should I if I should you should read it because if you read my writing you automatically become amazingly awesome! And the question of the chapter is WHAT DID YOU GET/GIVE FOR CHRISTMAS? POST IN REVIEWS! Bye I love you all, I now appoint you amazingly awesome people of america! We fanfictioners will rule the world someday, TOGETHER!

-Zoe


End file.
